Heart valve disease continues to be a significant cause of morbidity and mortality, resulting from a number of ailments including rheumatic fever and birth defects. Recent statistics show that valvular heart disease is responsible for nearly 20,000 deaths each year in the United States, and is a contributing factor in approximately 42,000 deaths. Currently, the primary treatment of aortic valve disease is valve replacement. Worldwide, there are approximately 300,000 heart valve replacement surgeries performed annually.
Two primary types of “conventional” heart valve replacements or prostheses are known. One is a mechanical-type heart valve that uses a ball and cage arrangement or a pivoting mechanical closure supported by a base structure to provide unidirectional blood flow, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,025 to Stobie, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,790 to Brendzel, et al., the disclosures of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference. The other is a tissue-type or “bioprosthetic” valve having flexible leaflets supported by a base structure and projecting into the flow stream that function much like those of a natural human heart valve and imitate their natural flexing action to coapt against each other and ensure one-way blood flow. One example of a flexible leaflet valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,766 to Huynh, et al., the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
Conventional heart valve surgery is an open-heart procedure that is highly invasive, resulting in significant risks include bleeding, infection, stroke, heart attack, arrhythmia, renal failure, adverse reactions to the anesthesia medications, as well as sudden death. When the valve is replaced, surgical implantation of the prosthetic valve typically requires an open-chest surgery during which the heart is stopped and patient placed on cardiopulmonary bypass (a so-called “heart-lung machine”). In one common surgical procedure, the diseased native valve leaflets are excised and a prosthetic valve is sutured to the surrounding tissue at the valve annulus. Because of the trauma associated with the procedure and the attendant duration of extracorporeal blood circulation, some patients do not survive the surgical procedure or die shortly thereafter. It is well known that the risk to the patient increases with the amount of time required on extracorporeal circulation. Fully 2-5% of patients die during heart valve replacement surgery. The average hospital stay is between 1 to 2 weeks, with several more weeks to months required for complete recovery.
In recent years, advancements in “minimally-invasive” surgery and interventional cardiology have encouraged some investigators to pursue replacement of heart valves using remotely-implanted expandable valves without opening the chest or putting the patient on cardiopulmonary bypass. Various percutaneously- or surgically-delivered expandable valves are also being tested, primarily that use balloon- or self-expanding stents as anchors. For the purpose of inclusivity, the entire field will be denoted herein as the delivery and implantation of expandable valves. These valves typically include a scaffold or frame that expands radially outward into direct anchoring contact with the annulus, sometimes assisted with barbs.
For instance, Percutaneous Valve Technologies (“PVT”) of Fort Lee, N.J. and Edwards Lifesciences of Irvine, Calif., have developed a balloon-expandable stent integrated with a bioprosthetic valve having flexible leaflets. The stent/valve device, marketed under the name Cribier-Edwards™ Aortic Percutaneous Heart Valve, is deployed across the native diseased valve to permanently hold the valve open, thereby alleviating a need to excise the native valve. The device is designed for percutaneous delivery in a cardiac catheterization laboratory under local anesthesia using fluoroscopic guidance, thereby avoiding general anesthesia and open-heart surgery.
The uniformity of contact between the expandable valve and surrounding annulus, with or without leaflets, should be such that no paravalvular leakage occurs, and therefore proper expansion is very important. Often, however, the highly calcified annulus in which the expandable valve implants is extremely uneven resulting in large gaps therebetween.
There remains a need for a prosthetic heart valve that can be surgically implanted in a more efficient procedure that reduces the time required on extracorporeal circulation, and there is also a need for an efficient means for implanting expandable prosthetic heart valves.